Five nights at freddys: Newest additions
by Meleemaster123
Summary: Another collab story I am doing but this time with Melody Monster! Enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

after a few dreary months have passed at ta very slow rate, the pizzeria was surprisingly getting back on its feet, a mysterious benefactor was sending $10000 to the pizzeria's manager who was using the money to renovate the whole place. a good week into the new year and a extension was built onto the main building just as four large crates appeared in the main backstage were the spare suits are kept  
"What are they?" Bonnie asks examining one  
"Uhh crates what does it look like" Chica says  
"What's in em do ya reckon" Foxy says  
"Probably supplies" Chica shrugs  
"What on earth…"The leader Freddy starts "...Are those?"  
"What are what Freddy?" The night guard Georgia asks  
"Those crates"  
"Well shall we find out…"Georgia looks around spotting a crowbar in the corner "The weirdest thing to find in a pizzeria … Ok let's see what's in here then"  
"Georgia be careful!" Bonnie says  
"Ugh don't fuss Bonnie you sound like my mum!"  
"Sorry"

Georgia carefully wedges the crowbar between the lid and box of the first crate and starts lifting it up.  
"I'm so glad I go to the gym"  
Once one of the crates was opened, inside stood a 7ft tall "male" peacock with their eyes closed and tail folded up behind them, the baggy white shirt and brown shorts gave away the fact that this blue peacock with a few other colours was a pirate just like foxy, bit was a bird instead a fox. not long after the little bit of dust settled a eerily red glow was coming from the longest box out of the four, the sound of many legs scratching against the crates wooden flooring and sides as if trying to get out of its wooden imprisonment. Along with being dressed like a pirate the peacock oddly had "hair" that stopped just below their shoulders and a note was stuck to their chest reading "please accept these four new additions to your popular pizzeria. Penny the pirate peacock, Felicia the fennec fox, ruby the Christmas reindeer and melody the Halloween monster-by anonymous benefactor".  
'Hey they're from the same guy that keeps sending money to us!" Georgia says, finding the crowbar and forcing the lids off the other crates  
"But why give them to us when they could use them for another restaurant?" Bonnie says  
"Good question" Freddy says  
"The Fox looks pretty good to Foxy" Chica says pointing at Foxy, who is staring at Felicia intently "It's like love at first sight or something its gross!"  
"Melody looks pretty awesome!" Georgia says  
"She looks creepy" Bonnie says "I prefer the reindeer, ruby wasn't it?"  
Georgia checks the note and does thumbs up at Bonnie.  
"I wonder if Penny has a attitude like Foxy's" Chica giggles "That would be fairly amusing"  
"Freddy where's Goldie?"  
"In his room being grumpy?"  
"Oh ok...Are they even on?!"  
suddenly the lights go out backstage and the sound of four large crates falling over echoes throughout the backroom as four sets of eyes light up and the one with piercing blood red eyes close quickly as do the other three, when the lights come back on the four new animatronics where no longer in the backroom.  
"Oh s***!" Georgia says "Good thing the doors are locked cause its night so they can't get out"  
"Everyone split up, we need to find them before Goldie does otherwise we'll all be in trouble" Freddy says running from the room  
"Chica kitchen, I'm heading for the office, foxy you're cove Bonnie stay here in case they come back!" Georgia says "Go! We can't let them wander around the manager will do his nuts and fire me if we don't find them"  
Everyone splits up to find the missing animatronics.

suddenly a loud crashing sound came from the extension building that had not long since finished being built, it was yet to be decorated, when suddenly and loud screeched roar is heard which echoes through the pizzeria as a blue of golden fur and black fir rush into the main dining area and when they stopped Goldie was slapped against a wall with a monster animatronic pinning him there by his neck, with her sharp tail hovering over his chest  
"If you ever and I mean ever! f*** try and grab me and try and damage me i will f*** personally take it upon myself to disassemble you till you can't get f*** fixed your bloody hear me?!" roared a very angry and frightening melody, her eyes had blacked out as her pupils glow a bright red.  
Goldie laughed, enraging melody more, white pinprick pupils in the middle of pitch black eyes.  
"Oi that's a f*** enough!" Georgia says annoyed and angry "Let him go! and I swear to god Melody if I see you pin someone to a f*** wall again I will personally f*** disassemble you I know f*** how! Now let him go or so f*** help me"  
Goldie smirks as Melody, muttering a bunch of swear words, lets him go. Georgia glares at him.  
"Don't think you're getting off lightly Goldie Fazbear! How many times do I have to f*** told you?! Just because you're grumpy it doesn't mean you can f*** break whatever you like!" She sighs, calming down slightly "Wow I never knew how bloody immature animatronics could be!"

The sound of a door squeaking open and a very scared and visibly shaking reindeer comes out, holding her antlers in her hands since she would need assistance with then  
"c-could I-I get some h-help?" stammered ruby as she tried to stop shaking but failed badly  
"I'm gonna have a nap" melody grumbles as she walks off back  
"S-Sure" Bonnie says shyly "What do you need helping with?"  
Ruby holds out her antlers and were they go on her head is hidden with fake fur  
"H-Hang on a second" Bonnie says, still shy, and taking the antlers "W-where do they go..?"  
"t-they go between my ears" stutters ruby a little, when she sits on the floor lowering her ears showing where the antlers go in.  
"O-Ok...H-hold still" Bonnie says as he finds the spot and puts them in "T-There d-done"  
ruby reaches up to feel her antlers, happy they're secure she hugs bonnie gently, while she hugs him two sandy yellow arms wrap around Georgia, in the dim light they could be mistaken for Goldie's arms.  
"Hey get off me!" Georgia says "I hate hugs"  
"Sorry dear, but i just thought I'd show you some happiness in this gloomy place" a soothing female voice purred from behind Georgia  
"F-Felicia she doesn't like h-hugs" stuttered ruby  
"I-I'd let go o-of her I-if I were you…"Bonnie says  
"You have to ask her permission first" Chica says "Just so you know…"  
"well there's the reason this little endo here is so grumpy, it doesn't like hugs" stated Felicia, her eyes weren't lit up as if they were turned off meaning she had to rely on her endoskeletons weak eye sight  
"Hey I'm a bloody human not a metal robot skeleton thank you".  
ruby starts waving to get Georgia's attention, once she does she points to her own lit up eyes and then Felicia's which are dull.  
"Oh right" She gives Ruby a lopsided grin "Thanks Ruby?"  
She escapes Felicia's arms.  
"I think I know a certain animatronic that needs turning on...If I can find the switch"ruby nods happily with a big smile on her face  
"I can barely see dearie, I'm sorry if I mistook you for an endo" apologized Felicia as her ears folded down  
"No its fine don't worry" Georgia whispers finding the on switch and turning Felicia on  
"Also watch out for Foxy he's got eyes for you" She whispers, flinching a little

Felicia blinks a few times to clear up her vision  
"Why thank you for fixing that for me... I wonder where our peacock has gone?" wondered Felicia as she looked around worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After everyone, including the four new animatronics had settled down and Melody had later woken up from her short sleep, she joined the others to search for their pirate peacock addition who had decided to do a vanishing act. Chica and Ruby checked the kitchen, Melody checked the hard to reach areas, Felicia was admiring herself in the bathroom, Freddy was checking back stage, Bonnie was checking the new building while Foxy was standing outside of his cove, the curtains were open earlier, but now they were tightly closed. Slowly approaching his cove Foxy slipped his hook between where the two curtains meet, pulled it to the side and slowly stepped into the darkness of his once loved cove. As Foxy reached to turn on the light he yelled in shock when he felt a rope tighten around his midsection and he's pulled towards someone who was in the pirates cove

"So ye be the fox capt'n that be of this pizzeria?" questioned a feminine pirate voiced

"Aye that be me who be ye and what're ye doin in me cove?"

"I be yer show partner" a click came from a wall as the lights flashed on, reveling a very cleaned up, larger, better looking pirates cove, it had actual sand on the stage were there was a "beach", and a fake palm tree

"Well I be blown…"Foxy says not being able to say anything else

"Now lets get ye outta that broken ol' suit now"

With a smirk on her light yellow beak, Penny lifts Foxy up over her shoulder and carries him back stage since he's still tied up tightly in rope.

Nobody knew where she'd gotten the rope from.

"Oi hey put me down!"Foxy protests "Leave ol Foxy alone!"

"Aint gonna be happening bucko"

With a thud, Penny dumps Foxy on er hold crate and starts taking his suit off to reveal his endskeleton inside, not far off to the table was a newer and cleaner Foxy suit.

"Help I'm bein kidnapped Help!"Foxy calls "I'm trapped in a room with a mad woman!"

Grinning mischievously at Foxy, Penny places the suit down on a table then pushes Foxy out into the main dinning area making everyone stop what they were doing and stare at him.

"Hey its an endo!"Chica yells "Get it!"

"Shut that beak of yers before I make ya ye scallywag!" Foxy says

"Wait...Foxy?!"Chica says "Where's you're costume..?"

"Ask tha crazy peacock pirate thing that stole me costume! I don know anythin"

"Well Foxy you know the rules"Freddy says "Back in the room now"

Penny laughs at her own joke. Freddy pulls Foxy back into backstage and leaves. Penny shoves him into his new suit

"there ye be! all new!"

"Argh! What be this?!"He yells,examining himself and running out the room "HELP I LOOK ORRIBLE!"

Penny soon burst out laughing giving a full heart laugh as she walks out of the backstage holding the normal foxy suit, having swapped them at last minute

"Oi give it back ye damn witch!"Foxy yells

Georgia lurks in the shadows of the room holding back her laughter. This pirate chick was hilarious

"Ye'll live ta regret it"Foxy yells as he runs at Penny full speed

Jumping out the way, Penny climbs up onto the walk ways hanging from the ceiling, hidden by the darkness

"Says the she cap'n!" Penny yells tauntingly"

"Hey!"Foxy says

Georgia looks at the light fixtures poles on the ceiling, going back to being her usual self and not paying any attention.

"Monkey bars!"She yells climbing up onto a table and jumping, grabbing a pole.

Foxy glares at her.

"What bad time?"She asks,swinging "Wait what the hell?! Where did Foxy go?! Who replaced him with this... This girl?"

"Yer so dead!"Foxy growls

"Oh its Foxy... Where's you're costume"

"Shut ye trap foxy! I put ta old fox in a new suit"

"Well if you give me the old suit I'll hide it in my office and shut the doors so he can't get it!"

Foxy glares at her and folds his arms

"Ye wouldn't dare"

"You wanna bet"

Foxy stomps off into backstage and slams the door,muttering to himself.

"Why does everyone go in there to sulk?!Its creepy in there…"Georgia wonders

"He'll get used ta me eventually"

"Hey listen its fine to be a dick to him... but just to let you know he can be very sensitive at times"

"Ok Georgia" Penny nodded and went after Foxy to put him in his normal Foxy suit.

In the new building, Melody was sitting on the spider shaped stage playing back memories from when she was first activated, in 1967, at the first, original Freddy fazbears pizzeria. smiling happily at all the good shows and times she had back then... until she was shut down in 1987… Clutching her hands tightly into fists, Melody started shaking her head. trying to forget, forget the reason she was shut down, to forget why she and her friends were "dismantled" or only half dismantled, why Mangle had his sharp teeth changed for dull curved ones that were the same as toy Freddy, toy Chica's and toy Bonnie's. unable to forget the reason she was shut down Melody just looked around for something to get her mind off of things.

Chica was in the kitchen making pizza. She didn't want to be involved in any of the new comers antics. She had some competition by the looks of it. She goes to the cupboard and gets out a tin of mind races through several combinations she could do then she gets an idea.

"I'm gonna make a pizza that will probably give someone a sugar rush…."

She grabs out chocolate and all sorts of ingredients that were filled with sugar. She shoves it all on the pizza and then chucks it in the oven.

"Dear god of pizza let this work!"Chica begs "But at least if it doesn't work,I won't be the one eating it"

Peeking into the kitchen nervously, Ruby looks around and her ears perk up seeing Chica. She walks in wearing a green apron over her red and white dress. Coughing a little to get Chica's attention, Ruby nervously shuffled her feet holding a cookbook to her chest "C-chica? C... can you teach me how to cook?" nervously asked Ruby still holding the book close to her like a baby.

"Yeah sure…"Chica says warming to her at once "What do you wanna cook?"

Walking over to Chica, Ruby opened her cookbook to the sweets section and opened it to the page for candy canes

"W-would this be ok?" stuttered Ruby

"Yeah sure!"Chica says "I haven't made candy canes in forever"

"R-really?" ruby's ears twitch in excitement, ready to learn how to cook all over again, since her cooking talent was wiped from her processor.

"Yeah!"Chica says just as excited, "So first up let me clean up my mess and then we can get started!"

Chica rushes around the kitchen, lightning quick, putting everything away.

"So…"She says "What do we need?"

"Ok here it says we need sugar, peppermint oil, another flavored go with chocolate with that one, and two different coloured food dies" Ruby read from the list of ingredients for the candy canes.

"Ok then"

Chica grabs out all the ingredients and lays them on the counter

"Now what's step one?"She asks

"Add 2 large measuring cups full of sugar and 250 ml of water into a large pan to boil till it becomes a almost hard substance thats easy to shape"

"Alright I'll measure it out and then you can go put it on the stove until the waters boiled"Chica says measuring everything

"Alright, i'll get another one going as we need one for each flavor" Ruby quickly got everything done exactly as the book had said it, it was as if she knew how to cook, but at the same time didn't.

"Well done you're quite a good cook already" nodding happily Ruby put both the pots on the stove to boil away to the required point, occasionally stirring it so it doesn't stick to the bottom of the pan, once both of them were done to an almost hard sticky substance ruby added peppermint oil and red food coloring into one pot and in the other, chocolate oil and green food coloring and stirred them to get the right colors.

"Good mmm they smell good"

"Thanks chica" Ruby smiles warmly as she cleans a counter top that was long enough to make a role of straight candy cane to be made into ten candy canes. Once that was done, Ruby poured each mixture onto the counter and rolled them together into one long stick with spiraling green and red colors, carefully cutting it into ten piece ruby then bent one end to a curve to give it the traditional look. Putting them in a tray, Ruby them puts them in a fridge to harden and ready to eat.

"Well high five you made those candy canes basically all by yourself!"

Ruby smiles warmly. A small timer went off and Ruby took the candy canes out the fridge and checked one, nodding happily she handed one to Chica to try.

"Would you like to try one?"

"Yeah sure just let me get my pizza out!"Chica says grabbing out the pizza and placing it on the counter "Wow this actually looks good…"

She pops her candy cane in her mouth.

"Wow these are... I actually can't think of a word for it!"Chica says with her mouth full

Smiling happily Ruby hugged chica and puts the rest of the candy canes in a box and sneakily placed them on top of the tablet in Georgia's office.

"I hope Miss Guard likes them"

"Oh she will… Hey you wanna try some of my weird pizza?"

"Sure, I hope its better than the rubbish they served at the old Freddy's… "quickly Ruby covered her mouth with her hands and ears folded down instantly

"No that's ok the pizza is pretty rubbish,unless you have cooks always use those nasty bases that taste like cardboard and the sauce was gross"

"Not to mistake you but… I was from the first Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria"

"Oh really?!What first place?"

"I-I've said too much" nervously spoke Ruby as she walks out of the kitchen heading to the new building which is going to soon be called "Halloween hall".

"Hey come back!"Chica says "You can't just leave like that!"

As ruby rushes to Halloween hall she crashes into Freddy knocking him over and in turn falling over herself and getting her antlers stuck in a thick wall

"Oh my I am so sorry!"Freddy says "Here let me help you!"

"T-thank you Freddy, but my antlers are stuck in the wall and I can't get them out" calmly said Ruby, as if her nervousness wasn't there and was changed into fear.

"Well the first thing you need to do is relax and not get worked up"Freddy says gently

"I'm calm, I'm calm" Ruby sighs as she breaths calmly keeping her fear in check

"Good lets have a look"Freddy says "Oh dear that looks quite stuck but we'll get them out"

"R-really?" ruby questioned, looking at Freddy the best she can without breaking her antlers.

The chime for 6 am roles around meaning Georgia would have to head home leaving the animatronics to get the place sorted out.

"Alrighty then lets get these antlers out"

There's a muffled bye and thanks ruby from Georgia.

"When you're ready Ruby try pushing yourself away from the wall gently"

"ok Freddy" calmly replied Ruby as she started to ease her antlers out of the wall.

as 8 am rolled around a newspaper was pushed through the letterbox on the front door to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

"Anyone wanna read the paper?!"Bonnie calls out "No ok then"

He sits on the edge of the stage and looks at it. On the front cover of the paper was a picture of the first Freddy Fazbears pizzeria, and through one of the smashed windows was what appeared to be a toy version of Freddy, Bonnie and a majorly dismantled toy foxy, also known as Mangle. The head line is "First Freddy's? why did they close and start anew?".

"There was another Freddy's..?"

On the next page was a few articles about some of the animatronics and some incidents which happened there. One of the articles was named "monster bites frontal lobe" and it went into a gruesome detail on how a animatronic, which looked exactly like Melody. bit a 4 year old boy. He had his frontal lobe bitten off by the monster animatronic causing her to be shut down as well as three others, and Toy Foxy had their teeth replaced to dull ones.

"W-Wow"Bonnie says becoming terrified

Melody walks out of the kitchen yawning, some of her teeth an odd brown color, the color of dried blood and as she walks back to Halloween hall she's drinking a mug of hot chocolate and a glint came off of her still white teeth. Bonnie shrinks back out of sight silently. As Melody is going back into her hall she stretched once causing her back to pop a little bit from stiffness and being in the same position for so many years. Looking around carefully Melody shuts the doors to Halloween hall and locked them from the inside, the tables had yet to be delivered and installed into the room, but while Melody was turning the lights on she noticed something dart across some paper along the floor, quietly climbing onto the ceiling ,Melody looked out for whatever it was that had darted across the floor causing her to jump in shock. Slowly walking towards the source melody pinned it to the ground with one of her six legs only to find it was her animatronic pet orange scorpion, Pumpkin, sighing and shaking her head Melody picked up the cheeky little scorpion and walks back out of Halloween hall to walk around the pizzeria to get used to its layout but she stops looking at Bonnie, attempting to hide behind the red curtains of the main stage.

"Bonnie? What are you doing hiding over there?" questioned Melody

"N-nothing"Bonnie says shyly or maybe even scaredly "I-I was just getting m-my guitar"

He emerges holding his guitar tightly.

"S-see?"

Melody raises an eye brown unseen whether Bonnie was using that as a cover up. Her eyes widen spotting the newspaper abandoned on the stage and snatches it up with her tail and reads the bite article. Melody's ears lower and she looks at Bonnie without a hint of emotion

"You're scared of me aren't you Bonnie?" coldly questioned melody

"N-No… well maybe a little"

"Why lie when i can simply find out the truth?!"

As Melody started walking towards Bonnie her eyes began to darken as her pupils glowed a blood red.

"B-Because I don't like h-hurting people's feelings n-nor having a fight with them"

"My feelings have already been broken! I almost killed the only child the ever loved me! I had myself and my three friends shut down because my program was tampered with!" screeched Melody which was audible through out the whole pizzeria

"I-I didn't know…"Bonnie says then he loses his eyes sits down and starts strumming on his guitar Melody suddenly snaps and grabs Bonnie by his neck and lifts him off the ground bringing him close to her face

"You do not want to meet the old me bunny, I'm the reason the first place shut down..." darkly spoke Melody as static filled her voice.

Bonnie started playing a song humming to it trying to drown everything out.

"P-Please leave me alone... D-don't make me get mad"

"What are you doing?!"Screeches Chica "Put him down or he'll get mad and it'll be all your fault!"

"My fault you say?" Melody starts laughing darkly as she tightens her grip around Bonnie's neck "I killed the originals, I killed everyone who worked there,I'm free to leave this building if I please and kill everyone in town!"

Freddy joins in,not wanting a fight.

"Melody put him down please"He says "I don't think the manager would be very happy if there were two broken animatronics, maybe three, in here"

"You're not in charge teddy, you can't tell me what to do, I don't follow scripted orders!" Melody laughs darkly as the orange scorpion hisses at Freddy, her deadly claws snapping at him.

"That isn't a scripted order!"Freddy says

Chica runs off towards the office.

"Where do you think you're going?! Pumpkin go after her!" yells Melody as she slams Bonnie into a wall, which was quite a distance away, the suit covering her arms and hands having fallen off revealing her endoskeleton arms and the orange scorpion runs after chica.

"I'll get cupcake to smash that thing!"Chica says "Cupcake!"

Her pink cupcake hops out the kitchen, as Pumpkin spots Cupcake she screeches and climbs up the wall and on to the ceiling, out of the Cupcakes reach, and continues to run after chica, her sharp and deadly claws snapping in anticipation.

Chica slams both doors blocking Pumpkin from getting in and grabs the phone.

"I never thought I'd have to do that!"She mutters waiting for Georgia to answer

"Chica its 12 pm... I'm sleeping"

"Yeah well we kind of have an emergency involving the newbies"

Chica hears Georgia groan.

"I'll be right over hang on"

The sound of fabric ripping apart from hard plastic is heard from the dinning area as the two half's of Melody's suits separate and her spine starts to elongates as her tail joints separate causing her tail get longer

"What the hell?"Chica says going back to the dining area.

As chica does there is a blood curdling screech as Bonnie is thrown into Chica sending her flying down the hallway.

"Grr…"

"Bonnie stay calm please!"Chica calls to him "Calm"

Bonnie stands up his eyes pitch black with tiny hard to see white pupils

"Well I tried…"Chica says

Melody hisses as she turns to face Freddy with her fingers elongated and sharped into deadly claws

"Now melody I tried to be nice"

Melody hisses again as she starts approaching Freddy.

"Rule number eight of ten Don't touch Freddy!"Bonnie snarls "And don't touch me!"

melody laughs darkly as her voice gains more static "I'm sure I'll love tearing you apart bunny boy~ tearing off your face and rip your arm off sounds good to be!" Melody laughs again as she turns to Bonnie

"Yeah and yanking you're tail off and shoving you back in your crate sounds good to me"

"No one is breaking any one got it?!"Georgia says a little out of breath as she yanks her cap down, Melody hisses loudly and darts into Halloween hall.

"And you stay in there got it?!"Georgia says "Bonnie stage now to calm down"

"But-"

"Now"

"Fine!"Bonnie mutters stomping onto the stage and sitting down facing the wall

"Thanks Georgia!"Freddy sighs

"Is everyone ok?"Georgia yawns.

Suddenly pumpkin drops down onto Georgia's shoulders from the ceiling an starts licking her face.

"Hello..?You're pretty cute"

Pumpkin crones and keeps licking but stops looking at Halloween hall worried about melody.

"Go to Melody" Georgia tells her

Pumpkin then drops down onto the floor then uses her head to nudge Georgia there as the sound of crying was heard coming from Halloween hall as well as a little girl's voice saying "Calm down me!"

"Melody?"Georgia says knocking on the doors to Halloween hall, a light sniffle comes from inside before a child's voice says "Come in".

Georgia enters.

"You ok?"Georgia says "Well obviously you're not but I mean…"

Melody's curled up tightly in a corner crying her eyes out and with her looks to be a 7 year old girl with black hair and a black outfit.

"Candy cane?"Georgia asks sitting next to her and pulling a candy cane from her pocket "Ruby made them and they taste good"

Melody shakes her head while the girl looks at you, her hair covering her left eye but her face looks oddly familiar.

"What…"

A cool breeze comes from the air conditioning blowing the hair away from her face showing the bullet hole where her left eye should be and she was also one of the five children killed.

"Oh... my... god"

"Are you ok miss?" questioned the little girl

"Yeah"

"Looks like you've seen a ghost

"Maybe I have"Georgia mutters but no one can hear her.

The little girl rolls her eye and then walks over to Georgia and walks through a ceiling supporter.

"Weird"

"I'm dead so I can do stuff like that" she holds out her hand to Georgia "The names Shana"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go Another chapter as promised!**

Chapter three

After having helped Georgia sit down at one of the spider tables Shana then left to the separate kitchen to get her a glass of water while Melody cleaned herself up and ears folded down looking at some pictures which she had from the first building.

_Wow this is...awkward..._She thinks

"So… wanna know why the first building was shut down?" questioned Shana

"if you want to know what happened i'd be happy to tell you" spoke melody as she walked over while fixing her suit so it didn't show her endoskeleton.

"I think I'll pass for now…"  
She looks at the doors.

"When Bonnie gets mad its best not to get into stories or anything because whenever I do it gets to a good part or whatever and it ruins the mood whenever I decide to get back to it...So for that reason I say not now"

"its alright Georgia, you can leave if you want" Melody walks off going to the separate backstage and lying down on the floor, her ears folding down.

"Nah I'm gonna stay because this place is awesome"

"really? you think it is?"

"Yes!Halloween is the best thing ever"

"thanks, a lot of my old visitors said the same"

"Well" Georgia smiles "I can't wait for this place to be finished"

"yeah... lets home nothing happens"

"Yeah"

"will foxy get reopened?"

"I don't know...It depends on the manager...He wants too but the public…They hold a grudge over Foxy,saying that he's too dangerous,not suitable etc!He's very sensitive at times as well and with the manager putting them back on free roam... He's scared that one of the kids'll upset Foxy and well...Yeah I'm not going into details"

"let me guess why, the bite of 1987?"

"I dunno and, I think, there's something else"

"foxy didnt cause the bite of 1987, i did, a man in purple tampered with my software, you know mike schmidt?"

Georgia stiffens.

"he admired me when i was a lid, surprised her survied after i bit his frontal lobe off"

"Ok"Georgia says,her hands fists

"are you ok georgia?"

"Fine…"

"something's bothering you, you can tell me, i wont tell a circuit" melody smiles the best she can as she sits down next to Georgia.

"Mike is...well my worst enemy…"

"when he was a kid he was always bullied, guess he's the bully now, you wanna know about the old place? i can lock the doors so Bonnie can get in"

"He likes to throw tables at people but yeah sure lets have a story"

"alright... pumpkin go lock the door and get us a drink"

The orange and black scorpion nods and rushes off, she locks the door then runs off to the kitchen

"want me to start from the bite or from the first night shift?"

"Start me from anywhere I just want to know"

"ill start a week before the bite, that ok for you?"

"Yup"

melody nods and fixes her spot next to Georgia "its the first of august, 1987, the pizzeria was closed for a week since we got a new animatronic, his name was Bonnie, he was blue and had the same toy like theme as Chica and Freddy, or Chi and Teddy as they preferred, the man who did checks on us always wore a purple suit with a yellow badge, gave his skin a purple tint, he also had his hair dyed purple. when he came to do my maintenance check he turned me into standby mode and started doing something to my processor, i was offline for the rest of the week. the day of the bite soon rolled around and it was a birthday party for Micheal Schmidt, he was turning 4 years old, he had requested that i host his birthday, thats when my body slowly ticked by into my night mode, my eyes blackened and my pupils glowed red, as mike cane over for a birthday picture... i lunged forward, my upper and lower suits ripping apart showing my endoskeleton spin and when i was back to my senses, his head was in my mouth and blood was sprayed all over me. Blu, Chi, Teddy and Vix rushed everyone out and my area was shut down, Penny and Felicia had their sharp teeth removed, Ruby was completely dismantled and ready to be destroyed, i started to go i to disrepair... 30 years later a man comes in a saves us and sends us here, Blu, Chi and Teddy bear is all thats left, the old place is still standing and a electric company is keeping the place going" Melody sighed "if we could save them i would personally make all the bad press about this place vanish"

Soon pumpkin arrives with a bottle of cola, a pizza and 2 cups.

"Oh"Georgia says "Wow…"

"Now you know what truly happened to me and the others and where we really came from, think you can talk to your boss to save the others?"

"Yeah…"Georgia says "But its not just that...Its also about the others too… I've got to consider them and their feelings too"

"you mean Ruby, Felicia and Penny?"

"No I mean Bonnie,Chica,Freddy and Foxy"

"well Blu is bonnies twin brother, Teddy is Freddy's twin brother an Chi is Chica's older sister"

"Yeah but they don't know that,I think it would be good though,for Bonnie in particular as he's quite shy and new people would help with that,that's why he stammers a lot"

"believe me Blu will help, he helped Ruby become sociable, but when they reset her she became shy again"

"I'll ask the others before I ask the manager but it should be fine,Freddy would enjoy some new company,he likes Cheeks and Bonnie and Foxy,but he needs someone new to talk too and Chica...well it gives her new targets for her pranks and such. The only concern I have is Goldie...it might make him jealous or feel like he did before"

"well now that i remember, at the first place Goldie was meant to be introduced with a pet animatronic golden wolf, that and he and Felicia had a thing going on then,they just need to see each other again"

"He'll need to be watched at first when they see each other...Just in case" melody nodes then opens up a hidden vent

"this leads straight to your office" melody spoke before crawling into the vent and sneaking into the off.

"You're really not supposed to go in there but oh well"

"at the old place i sometimes snuck in and left extra batteries for the guards flashlight" melody soon comes out the vets an shuts both the doors.

"Ahh well there's no flashlight here...Just annoying flickering lights and doors that waste power as well as the cams"

"I hooked up your office to the generator in my area so you'll never run out of power" melody says looking through the cameras finding Felicia waiting at her stage holding a bunch of yellow roses.

"What's she doing?"Georgia says

"waiting for Goldie, I told him to meet her at her stage and Felicia to wait with some yellow flowers" Melody giggled with a smirk

"You little matchmaker!"Georgia giggles

"guilty as charged" Melody laughs and almost screams seeing Bonnie in the left hallway window

"What Bonnie?" Georgia says.

Melody hides under the desk in the office. Bonnie looks upset.

"C-Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure bud"

"Has he calmed down? I don't wanna get broken again"

"I think so"

Georgia opens the door and lets Bonnie in before shutting it, Melody looks up at Bonnie remaining under the desk. Bonnie panics

"M-Melody!"Bonnie says banging on the door "L-let me out!"

Melody's ears fold down flat against her head hiding under her black hair, slightly fearful of Bonnie even though she's meant to be terrifying.

"G-Georgia L-let me out!"She says

"Nope"Georgia says folding her arms and shaking her head

"Georgia let me out!" Melody whimpered having tucked herself tighter under the desk while shaking.

"No one is going! You two are both apologizing to each other and me because I'm going to be tired tonight because _you two_ decided to get at each others throats!"

Melody starts whimpering and trembling

"I-im sorry"

And just then right on the spot Melody starts crying

Bonnie shakes and turns away .

"S-S-sorry"He says quietly,stammering, Melody continues crying a curls up tightly on the floor

Bonnie opens the door and rubs out. Melody continues to cry not knowing the door was opened and doesn't hear bonnier run out.

A couple of minutes later an angry Chica stomps in.

"What the hell did you do?!"She says angrily "Bonnie's crying locked up in the backstage area and he won't come out!"

Melody flinches and only curls up tighter and crying even louder.

"Chica go away and make sure Bonnie's ok"

Chica glares at her

"Now!"Georgia says crouching besides Melody "Don't cry! He'll be fine,don't feel bad"

"R-really?" melody chocked while wiping away her oily tears with the backs of her hands

"Yeah he's another sensitive one,though his shyness gets in the way most of the time,I'll go try and calm him in a second"

Melody wipes her eyes and she hugs Georgia once she stands up

"I'll go, you keep an eye in Felicia and Goldie" sniffles Melody as she leaves the office and sneaks into the backstage area, yet again through a vent, wiping her eyes again. Melody quietly approaches Bonnie and hugs him from behind "I'm sorry I upset you Bonnie, and I'm sorry I hurt you before"

Bonnie covers his face with his hands but nods.

"It-Its fine...Its just that threat you made earlier…" He cries harder "Someone's already tried"

Melody turns Bonnie around and hugs him closely and rubs his back gently

"I'm sorry Bonnie, my endoskeleton and compressor are corrupted, it causes my personality to change by itself, my CPU needs to be changed but my endo is ok"

"Its ok"Bonnie sniffs,wiping his eyes "I'll let Georgia know,she's good at fixing things"

"I'll come with you, maybe once its fixed I'll make you something to eat if you wish" smiles Melody as she led Bonnie back to Georgia who's in the office still.

"Hey Bon"Georgia says with a smile "You ok now?"

"Y-yes"

"What can I help you with?"

"Melody's CPU…"

"Needs fixing or changing?"

"Changing"

"Well you'll have to wait until I can get through all mum's stuff in the garage to my toolbox but yeah sure I'll help"

"I need a CPU change, mines corrupted, thats why I lashed out" melody nervously mentioned "there's a toolbox in Halloween hall"

"Well go get it"Georgia grins "Because Georgia's animatronic clinic is now open!"

As if on cue pumpkin walks in carrying the box with her pincers and a tray of chocolate cupcakes with orange icing.

"Yum..."Georgia says taking the box and cupcakes and putting them on the desk "Thanks cutie pie!"

She smiles at Pumpkin, Pumpkin smiles and then rubs up against Bonnie's legs like a cat.

"Aww she's so cute!"Bonnie says

"Thanks, she's my pet scorpion, I had her since I was a baby" melody smiles as Pumpkin reaches up to Bonnie wanting to be picked up.

"Ok fine"Bonnie laughs picking up Pumpkin, suddenly Melody starts snickering and then out of the blue pumpkin starts licking Bonnies face.

"Hey!Stop!"

Melody keeps giggling and Pumpkin continues to lick

"Aww she likes you!" giggles Melody

"Ack I'm getting wet!"Bonnie says giggling

"Well Melody are you ready?"Georgia asks as she finishes setting up

"Yes I'm ready! Pumpkin calm down" smiles Melody as she lies her lower body down and Pumpkin lies on Bonnie's shoulders.

"I am sorry if I hurt you or anything I'm not doing it on purpose I just haven't done animatronic repairs in a while"

"Its alright Georgia"

"Ok lets get started...Anything I should know about before I start?"

Melody hides the smirk on her face but not before Georgia catches it.

"nope nothing at all"

"Why are you smirking... on the inside?There is something isn't there?

"No"

"Melody... It's important"

melody sighs then quickly says "we'renotfullyanimatronics,we'reactuallyallhalforganic"

"If I couldn't understand fast talk I'd get you to repeat it but I can and ok so you're only half animatronic"

Melody smirks darkly "wanna know the other half?"

"What?"

"Half organic as well"

"So you have blood and stuff?"

"Synthetic blood and the organs have hard yet maneuverable metal layer over them, all animatronics are the same"

"I don't have blood"Bonnie says

"yes you do, all animatronics have a red oily like blood substance in them, even me" Pumpkin happily says

Bonnie gasps

"You talk?!"

"you bet i do!" happily chirped Pumpkin

"Awesome"

"Bonnie I know how squeamish you are... how about going and seeing if Chica needs help?"Georgia suggests

Bonnie nods his head in agreement

"I'm going with Bonnie" pumpkin then nuzzles Bonnie's head

"See ya in a bit Melody"Bonnie gives her a shy smile and walk off

"You too Bonnie" Melody waves as well

"Lets get started"Georgia says putting on a mask,holding in a laugh

Melody blushes in embarrassment and she opens her back.

"This is because I might have to use the thingy that causes sparks"Georgia says getting started,an imaginary blueprint appearing in front of her eyes.

Breathing calmly, Melody waits patiently as the procedure goes on.


End file.
